


Genderbent Rosario Vampire

by Bert_The_Great



Category: Rosario + Vampire
Genre: Anime, Bisexual Female Character, Bullies, Comedy, Drama & Romance, Eventual Romance, Fighting, Funny, Genderbent!, Harem, Mean Girls, Monsters, Multi, Orges, Powerful Family, Succubus/Incubus - Freeform, Teenagers, Vampires, Violence, Werewolves, Witch/Wizard, Yokai Academy, Yôkai, an unoriginal AU, because I want to, gender reversed, opposite gender roles, other yokai, school for yokai, school/academy, smart! Tsuyu Aono, snow woman/snow man
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:02:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23745757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bert_The_Great/pseuds/Bert_The_Great
Summary: Tsuyu Aono fails her exam and her world comes crashing down, that is until her father manages to get his hands on some other school's enrollment papers. Her life takes a sudden turn from failure to scared and ready to run as she's sent to the Yokai Academy, a school for monsters and monsters only. It isn't so bad when she meets the handsome Mokato Akashiya who claims to be a vampire! Oh, boy!What fun Tsuyu's gotten herself into!
Relationships: harems - Relationship, mostly a harem
Comments: 5
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

_ No, no, NO! How could I have failed?!  _ A young girl with short brown hair cringed at her exam results.

Disappointment and frustration filled her body. Her body stiffens before she slumps over her desk with a whimper of defeat. Tears brimmed her eyes, threatening to fall.

Ladies and gentlemen, this here is Tsuyu Aono. Sixteen years old, and nearly an official high school student, erm, would be. After failing that exam, she would most likely be held back a year. _Great. Just what she had in mind._

_ "I'm so excited! I passed the exam!" _ A squeal from Tsuyu's fellow classmate fanned out through the classroom.

_ "I can't wait for next year! I'll finally be able to get a boyfriend!" _

_ "Is that all you can think about, Jin? We're going onto high school, not some dating app!" _

_ "But, think of the possibility! To have a high school romance~" _

Tsuyu felt the jerk of shame in her chest. Her classmates would go off to the next grade, and she would be stuck here.

_ "Shut up, Jin!" _

The moping girl felt eyes on her now. Judging eyes. Okay, not really judging. More like, brief pity.

Nothing felt more embarrassing than having to redo an entire year. Left behind by her peers who knew her, if not by an acquaintance, then somewhat personally.

_ "H--hey, so, I just got my allowance, wanna go shopping with me?" _

Tsuyu frowns at the invitation not directed at her. Her brown eyes glanced at the girls, but they had already scuttled out of the classroom.

_ Sigh. _

Tsuyu drags her vision to the large windows to her left. The afternoon sun was warm, yet she was so cold.

_ This day has been so cruddy. _

**∆∆∆**

Home wasn't any easier than school.

Tsuyu chewed her lip, finishing changing into more comfy clothes; a long-sleeved shirt with a pair of running shorts.

Her fingers run through her hair while peering into the little mirror on the desk. A frown graced her lips.

It's going to be so weird next year. She's gonna be twenty by the time she gets the chance to graduate from any high school.

_ Ugh. This day probably couldn't get anyway cruddier-- _

_ "Tsuyu!" _ The shrill of her mother's voice was enough to have the teen groan out in exasperation.

_ And she just had to say it. _

The short-haired girl trudged out of her bedroom.

To say the least, after hearing her exam results, her parents nearly malfunctioned. Her mother put a running river to shame with her rather emotional cries. Her father was very. . .well, Tsuyu couldn't read him as well. He wasn't happy, she could easily tell.

The things the teachers told them to study for weren't even on the test! How did she know she would fail? She answered the best she could! It wasn't like she was a genius or anything.

Often, she found herself wishing she were as smart and talented as Mei or Jin, pretty like Amilia, or even focused on what to do like Kira.

Unfortunately, the Aono family was cursed with Tsuyu, she felt. Completely average in more ways than one. Looks, brains, talents. You know, everything.

Entering the kitchen, Tsuyu found herself stumbling back. A paper, an envelope was shoved her way.

"What the--!" The orange package or whatever it was, was tossed between two clumsy palms before in a steady grip.

"Looks like you don't have to repeat, after all, Tsuyu!" Her mother squealed before her husband grabbed her by the waist, tango twirling her and finally bringing her to his chest.

"What?" Tsuyu is plagued with mild confusion.

The adults split apart, her father, a tall, scrawny, but broad man stood proudly, a hand on his hip, the other flicking his bangs from his eyes.

"That's right! Thanks to your dear old man, you're going to a new school!"

"What—how?!" Tsuyu's jaw hinged open in shock.

She couldn't believe this! Looking at the envelope, her eyebrows squish together. Is this all the enrollment stuff?

"Well, you see, I was walking home from work when I got the call from Mom about you failing your exam, " her father began stoically. "And I ran into this old man, he dropped some papers—the same papers in your hands, you see! It has all the information about your new school inside!"

_ Excuse me??!!  _ "Dad, you can't just pick papers up off the street like that! It could be a scam!"

It was futile. Truly, it was. Tsuyu's protests didnt even shake her parents as they began to grind against each other in a brief twirl, their hands laced together, mirroring the same of fondness.

"Oh, isn't he the greatest father of all time?" Her hair-brained mother was dipped, "Now you don't have to repeat a year!"

Tsuyu facepalms.  _ Oh, my god. . .these people! _

"Don't you realize you could be sending me to human traffickers?" Tsuyu yelled over her parent's cheers.

Still, they did not listen.

_ For god's sake. . . _

Tsuyu sighs exasperatingly, glowering at her dancing parents. Turning tail, the girl marches back to her room, not so quietly shutting her bedroom door.

When will they learn?

**∆∆∆**

Weeks had gone by.

Surprisingly, Tsuyu had been given—she didn't know how—her new school uniform. It consisted of a white button, an ugly plaid skirt that ended just above her knees, a pair of ugly brown school loafers, and long socks. Oh, and a disgusting green blazer.

It was strange. Really.

Tsuyu hasn't even heard of the school she's about to attend. I mean,  _ Yokai Academy?  _ What kind of school name is that? Was it like to differentiate from all the other boring school mascots?

The bus stop was eerily empty.

The teenager felt a little silly standing there in a school uniform, holding her school bag and a duffel bag full of clothes and toiletries(courtesy of her mother).

Tsuyu really felt she disappointed her parents to an extent when failing the exam, but did they have to force her upon this school? It was like they were eager to get rid of their failure of a daughter or something.

"I really screwed up. . ." Tsuyu muttered, hanging her head shamefully, shoulders slumping.

The whirring engine of a bus rode into earshot, its wheels squealing as the vehicle hissed to a halt. The doors fold open, revealing a rather. . .intimidating driver. The woman peered down at Tsuyu with a grin, black hair pooling around her shoulders. Her eyes gleamed amusingly at the sight of the teenager.

"You goin' to Yokai?" Surprisingly, her voice was polar to her frightening aura cloud.

Gulping down, Tsuyu nodded, "Y-yes, Ma'am!"

"Get on."

Tsuyu didn't need to be told twice! The girl scampered up the bus steps, heading down the very eerily empty bus, claiming a seat near the middle. The leather nearly freezing her bottom and sending goosebumps across her body.

_ Holy crud monkeys! This lady is terrifying!  _ Tsuyu tried not to tremble as the bus began moving once again, but her knees rattled together.

A vibration from her uniform pocket broke the fear and uneasiness.

"Hm?" Digging out her phone, Tsuyu answered the call she was receiving. The caller ID made her heart jump to the moon. "Hiya, 'cuz!"

Her cousin, Kyo was only a year older than her, but he still hung around her. Kyo was a pretty chill guy, and he was an easy-doer, lovable, fun-loving person. He is also very superstitious, I feel I should add.

It was incredible that he didn't shun her for failing school. . .  _ sorta. _

"Tsuyu!" His chirpy self greets. "How's it going?"

"Uh, as great as I can be, I guess. What's up?" Tsuyu felt a shiver zap through her, and she did not like the dread that followed.

"Oh, well, you see, " her cousin began almost reluctantly. "It's about that school you're going to now."

Eyebrow quirks up, and eyes follow the edges of the road as they pass. A tunnel was approaching. . .she'd probably lose signal soon. Hopefully, Kyo says what he wants to say before she enters.

"What about it?"

"I did some research and it's really fishy--"  _ crap!  _ Tsuyu frowns when the signal is cut off.

What was he trying to say? Her new school is fishy? Huh. She never did think to research anything about it. That pamphlet had explained every rule, anything about the school, really. Some of the rules were strange.

_ Students must stay in their human form at all times while on campus _ , she had read. 

Tsuyu couldn't decipher if this was a test or if it was about behavior. Is this school a behavioral center for troubled delinquents? Was this a sick joke? She wasn't troubled at all! Nor was she a delinquent. If it was anything, the most trouble she's ever been in is dozing off in class a few times. 

"Girl, " The bus driver calls, glancing at the hanging mirror over her head and gaining Tsuyu's attention. “You best watch yourself at Yokai; it’s a  _ dangerous  _ place!” 

She didn’t like how that sounded. Dangerous? Yokai Academy is dangerous? How is it dangerous? As if that didn’t ease her worries, nothing would ease her racing mind.

If this place is so  _ dangerous  _ as this lady proclaims, then why is it up and running? What about the students? Are the students dangerous?

D’oh! Her parents should’ve listened to her! This school sounded like a scam and now she’s starting to believe that it is. Who knows where her disappointed parents sent her to.

Tsuyu could feel the terrified sweat roll down the crease of her spine, eventually being soaked up by her uniform. Her negative thoughts had her knees clattering together and chewing her thumbnails down.

Before her thoughts could travel any farther, the bus rolls out of the tunnel. 

The land was pretty empty. A scarecrow stood tall, a sign hammered into its chest. A steep cliff a few yards behind it. And below the cliff was a red sea. That’s right.  _ Red.  _ Not orangish murky water, but like dark candy red. The sky was...okay. It didn't seem as weird as the dead trees or the water.

Tsuyu gulped when the bus hissed to a stop near the scarecrow. This was her stop? It’s so scary! She wanted to cry her heart out.

“This’s it, girl,” The bus driver lady grinned, peering at her once again from the mirror. “Yokai Academy is up the path from here.”

“Thank—” Tsuyu’s voice hitched in her throat. “Thank you, Ma’am.” She politely nodded at the driver the best she could as she grabbed her bags and got off the bus despite the intense dread that filled her. The air was extremely humid and dry. _Oh boy._

“Be careful, girl,” The driver said once Tsuyu stepped out on the dry soil. “Watch your back.”

Hearing that didn’t help the situation at all. The doors shut before the short-haired girl could jump back on. The bus roared to life, the wheels shrieking as they begin to roll. The dust kicked up with the tires, causing Tsuyu to squeeze her eyes shut and cough. Great. Just great.

Soon, the vehicle soars back into the dark tunnel it came out of, leaving Tsuyu Aono to dread her fate on that cliff.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> onto the arrival of Aono Tsuyu, she meets handsome Mokato Akashiya! Wonder how this'll go?

Was this normal for a school to be dead center in Halloween country?

Wait, it was more like an outdoor horror house, minus all the killers and clowns that would pop out at people looking to get a decent scare. No one was jumping out of the bushes with chainsaws or giant bloody kitchen knives.

Tsuyu is sure schools weren't supposed to be near graveyards or cliffs. Or in a creepy, dead forest, where the trees creaked with the slightest breeze. Owls perched themselves on high branches, whilst bats hung themselves on every other branch.

_It was so very creepy!_

Actually, no. Creepy is just an understatement. This forest is terrifyingly knee-buckling.

Tsuyu felt like her heart was going to burst from her chest with asphyxiation. She clutched her duffel bag to her chest, just in case she needed to bolt somewhere safe if a serial killer would pop out of the oddly large boulders scattered around the trees and path. Every molecule in Tsuyu's body told her to get the heck outta there, go back home, where it's safe despite being a failure from her high-expectation parents.

It didn't help things when the shrill of what sounded like a bicycle bell tore through the air like an alarm. And like an alarm, Tsuyu's nerves tensed as her eyes frantically search the groves, paranoia already seeping into her veins like acid.

This place could give even the most steel-veined person the willies, and that's probably exaggerating to a point. It was so creepy, Tsuyu definitely wanted to pass out, or run back through that tunnel and go home. She wouldn't have cared all that much to repeat a year, despite her voiced thoughts and annoyance.

"L-let's hope that's not a murderer's ringtone...I don't wanna die yet..." Tsuyu stuttered before the bell rings its delicate magic through the air once again. 

"EEK!" Tsuyu squawks, unexpectedly when her foot snags onto an uplifted root. She flails her arms, unintentionally letting go of her duffel bag as she fights to keep herself balanced. 

"Ugh!" The brunette glares at the root the second both of her feet are firmly on the path again. "Stupid tree root! Stupid...creepy forest! Stupid parents for making me come here! Stupid, stupid me for failing that stupid exam!" Tsuyu released her frustrations out at the empty atmosphere, her voice a shrill close to a shrieking bat. "What else are you going to throw at me, huh?! I bet it can't be any more stupid than I feel right about now!" 

_Ring ring!_

What the hell---

 _"Watch out!"_ A silky voice had called out, barreling through the neck of the woods.

A bike, though Tsuyu obviously didn't get a chance to see what kind of bike, rammed right into her. Pain bursts through her left leg and hip as the front wheel gives the first impact. Her mind couldn't comprehend the speed of the reality when she suddenly is anchored to the ground by another body atop hers.

The bike scrambles to the side, its bell fading with laughter, she swore.

"Oh my goodness! I'm so sorry!" That silky vanilla smooth melody speaks once again. "Are you okay?"

Tsuyu finds herself blushing. Never before has she heard such a beautiful, yet masculine voice. Gentle hands help Tsuyu sit up.

"I'm fine, thank you, " The short-haired girl responds, snapping out of her trance. Okay, she sounded ruder than she intended to. "At least you're not a serial killer---"

Her words leaked from her tongue when she looked at the culprit who ran her over with his bike. He was gorgeous. Like, gorgeous _gorgeous_. His brilliant pink locks overlapped his slender, but broad shoulders, gathering in a lazy ponytail. Emerald diamonds gaze over her with concern. His jaw--that _chiseled_ jaw-- clenching and unclenching while he attempted to decipher if he had really hurt or not. 

Tsuyu then noticed the green blazer he was wearing. It was the exact same as hers, but she didn't get a chance to ask.

"Oh no, you're bleeding!" 

And before Tsuyu could say anything, the boy tugs out a handkerchief from his breast pocket and reaches over to dab the cut that she apparently had. The handkerchief barely presses her face when her nerves tingle with uncertainty. Almost as if her instincts were telling her this guy was somehow bad news, even though he didn't look at all threatening or dangerous.

"What are you doing?" Tsuyu becomes aware of his touching and slaps his hand away, not liking how eager he was to touch her. 

"Your nose is bleeding, though..." He becomes crestfallen.

Sure enough, when Tsuyu's fingertips touched her nostrils, there was blood. Not a significant amount that has made her worry, but not enough to worry about. Did he have a thing about blood? Was he squeamish? Weak-stomached? Was he a baby bloater?

What was with that guy? Does he have some clinging issues or what? He may be cute, but she wasn't gonna let him touch her like he wants if that's what he wants. Or whatever he may want.

"Thanks for the concern, but this is nothing." Tsuyu pats the wrinkles and dirt off her uniform, preparing herself to stand up.

"That uniform, " The boy observed. "You're going to Yokai too?"

"Hm?" Tsuyu glanced at the pink-haired bubbly male, giving him a small nod. "It's my first year here. And you?"

She couldn't pinpoint the reason for asking this touch-deprived loony toon if he was going here. Clearly, he was, since he had the uniform on. 

"I'm also a first-year, " He responds with a smile that faltered real quick. "I'm Mokato Akashiya, it's nice to meet you...?"

"Tsuyu Aono." The girl plainly said, ready to stand and head toward the school.

"Pleasure to meet you, Tsuyu-san!

Right, yeah. A _real_ pleasure. A pleasure her butt! Tsuyu fumed. First, this guy runs her over with his bike, tries to touch her, and then is trying to buddy-buddy with her? Who does he think he is, other than _Mokato Akashiya_?

"Here, let me help you!" Once again, gentle fingers grasped at her forearms, gripping firmly and tugging her upward. 

"Thanks, but I can do it myself--- _what're you doing?_ " Tsuyu quickly notices how Mokato is peering at her, hunger burning within his eyes. It was a three-sixty flip from the nice boy a second ago, and it made her blood run cold.

"I'm sorry, I can't help it, " His voice is bittersweet and almost lustful. "Because you see, I'm a vampire!"

_Excuse me?_

"Ouch!" Tsuyu yelps out loudly, panicking as she shoves the boy away. "What did you do?!"

"Yummy! You have the sweetest blood I've tasted--then again, you're the first human I've drunk from!" Mokato gushes, swooning over the blood that he extracted from Tsuyu's body.

"You _bit_ me! What is _wrong_ with you?!"

"I'm really sorry!" He panics as well, adopting guilt that twists on his pretty face. "I can't control myself when I'm around blood."

As he struggles to explain his situation more, Tsuyu notices the painful stinging in her neck subsides steadily and her abused flesh felt as if it bruised. Frowning, Tsuyu gathered her bags. This was the kind of stuff she was afraid would happen, not that her parents seemed to care about what happened to her now. They're not responsible for her anymore, they probably thought. 

She could just see it now, her parents having a house party, sipping whatever cheap alcohol they could get their paychecks could afford, and then selling her things to make bad memories go away.

"...and I'm really, really sorry! Please forgive me!"

Oh. Tsuyu almost forgot the social anxiety-filled vampire is still standing near her. He twiddled with his thumbs, blushing with embarrassment, stuttering like a fool, and seeming truly genuine with his apology.

Then again...It's not everyday a cute boy runs Tsuyu Aono over. And it's not the end of the world or anything. This boy seemed nice enough, aside from suddenly biting her like some bondage-loving weirdo.

Mokato stood there, expectantly as he waited for the short-haired female's response. Her silence was giving him the ultimate inner mental breakdown. He'd be shunned for sure, he probably thought.

Perhaps she could let it slide just this once. Just this once. 

After all, Mokato Akashiya, despite having an apparent like for blood, which is insanely weird and nerve-wracking, could be given a possible second chance at the first impression.

"I'll forgive you, " Tsuyu says, facing away from the pink-haired boy, who lights up with joy and it falters when she continues. " _But_ , whatever you did to me, it's not gonna happen again. Kapeesh?"

"O-okay! I promise I'll try!" It didn't matter about the harshness of the girl's tone of voice, Mokato was happy to have a friend.

That's all Tsuyu needed to console herself. He'd try, he said. Trying is better than doing nothing. 

Taking in a breath, Tsuyu adjusts her duffel bag onto her shoulder, slinking her arm through its handle straps, and then turns to Mokato with a small smile.

"Let's start over, shall we?" She holds her hand out toward him. "I'm Tsuyu Aono, first year at Yokai Academy. I like food and having lengthy conversations with my friends."

Mokato blinks at her hand for a brief second, hesitating before he takes her palm. 

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Tsuyu-san. I'm Mokato Akashiya, also a first-year at Yokai Academy. I'm currently within the bounds of expressing my fondness of art and oppressing the lingering vampire inside me. Won't you accept me?" 

There he went again, calling himself a vampire. She wouldn't have given it a second thought if he hadn't bit her. Yep. She so isn't forgiving that crap. Why did he sound so much like one of the well-mannered and polite characters from an anime dating apps that had a vicious dark side?

"If you wanna call yourself a vampire, all power to you." She should be supportive of his condition, at least.

It's a thing for people to believe they are vampires and try to turn themselves into one. She wasn't going to judge him based on that. Okay, maybe a little judgment here, but not a lot, as long as he doesn't bite her again, they should be on okay terms.

"Really?!" He lights up once again. "Thank you, Tsuyu-san!"

The boy launches himself at her, throwing his arms around her shoulders, lifting her off the ground, and spinning her around whilst giggling.

"Okay, okay!" Tsuyu quickly says, pushing away from Mokato the second her feet come into contact with the ground again. She brushed the wrinkles from her blazer and nods toward the school. "We should probably get going. Don't wanna be late on our first day."

"You're right! Let's go!" 

Picking his bike up, Mokato positions himself on the seat and then points to the flat, rectangular platform that's meant for carry-on purposes. 

"Well? Hop on, Tsuyu-san!"

"O-okay..." Unsure as she was, she didn't want to be late, so she complied with the odd offer.

The second her bottom was on the flat piece, the bike took off like it was some motored scooter.

"Whoa!" She slung her free arm around Mokato's middle, in an attempt to prevent it from falling off.

The air flushed through her, along with the anxiety of arriving at Yokai Academy.

It won't be too bad...

_...will it?_


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wow, oh, wow! It's school time! Tsuyu experiences the dangers of Yokai Academy!

"Welcome to Yokai Academy, everyone!" The teacher smiles at his students, who are looking bored and inattentive.

He's as chirpy and gleeful as he can be, it's working, at least for Tsuyu. He was decent on the eyes, with his straw-colored '90's hairdo and rectangular glasses that perched on the round of his nose. He adorns a bold pink tank and some tight-looking pants (Tsuyu thought they were leather), finishing his daring outfit with a pair of sandals.

He smiles, obviously not bothered by the lack of greetings or equal enthusiasm.

"I'm Mr. Nekonome, it's a pleasure to meet you fine youngsters--in which speaking of, already having done attendance, I'll go ahead and discuss campus rules." The blond man turned his back on the class, facing the wide and high chalkboard, smoothly writing out white dusty words. "The rules are simple and sweet, as it should be--rule number one: by no circumstance will you ever enter your true form on campus, which also means no showing off to your friends, no picking fights in your true form, the only exception to this rule is when you're at your dorm rooms-see? It's so easy to do! Speaking of dorms, that's another set of rules: we've got a curfew. Every student will be in their dorms by seven O'clock at night. It's dangerous in the woods during the night, so stay inside. Not that anything could happen--see Yokai Academy is protected by a barrier that seals our world off from the human world and---"

"And if a human got in?" Someone cuts Mr. Nekonome off from his rambling explanation.

She was average, maybe having a nose and lip ring. Her hair is plain but bristled as if she hadn't been taking care of it for a while, thrown up in a medium ponytail. She was as rough as her voice is, with her resting witch face that automatically made Tsuyu want to avoid any kind of interactions with her.

"Hm? Who are you...Oh!" He glanced at his attendance sheet finding the girl immediately. "Ah, well Suzie Komiya, it'd be impossible for a human to enter through the barrier without assistance, and if there is a human found within the bounds, it'd be killed immediately!"

 _Killed?_ Tsuyu's blood runs cold. D' oh! She knew this school was nuts! Killed?! Like as in killed...killed?! Like, they'd literally kill her because she, was in fact, a human! She thought this school just had a weird way of saying the students here were monsters because of delinquency or something!

Were the metaphors actually _real_?

Tsuyu trembled in her seat, and as normally as she could, she glances around the classroom, briefly studying her classmates' faces.

If these people were actually monsters...they could actually tear her apart limb from limb without even thinking about it! They'd kill her if they ever found out her being human!

She did her best to avoid the negative thoughts that continued to grow within her mind, but they overpowered her in an instance. They'd kill her...and wouldn't feel any remorse...because they're blood-thirsty demons disguised as human beings?

What kind of tripped-up world is this?

Or more importantly, what did her parents send her into---

"Gotta be real honest here, Teach, " Suzie Komiya spoke up, slipping her tongue--this long snake-like tongue--from between her lips (Tsuyu immediately got the willies especially when Suzie glanced her way) "I've been smellin' a human this whole time."

Oh, crap, oh crap, _OH CRAP!!_

She could smell her?! Tsuyu felt her nerves being shot. This is bad, this is so bad! They'd sniff her out, literally, and then kill her. Probably torturing her before they put her out of the misery they caused.

_Quit being so paranoid, Tsuyu! They couldn't possibly know I'm a human who accidentally got enrolled into their monster school---could they? Someone has got to know! But who?_

Before she could ponder up any more negative thoughts, the classroom door slides open.

"Sorry, I'm late! I got lost at the entrance ceremony..." The familiar voice of Mokato Akashiya chuckles out and he shuts the door, walking toward the teacher's desk.

And just like that, the students break out into a cliché amount of whispers and giggles. The female students commenting on how cute or hot the pink-haired boy was, the guys, well, Tsuyu couldn't tell what they were thinking. It was mostly the girls she heard.

"It's quite alright, Son, " Mr. Nekonome smiled, nodding in some understanding. "Why don't you go ahead and introduce yourself?"

"Oh, of course!" Mokato turns to the class, holding his bag in front of him. A beautiful grin splits his handsome face "I'm Mokato Akashiya, please take care of me!"

"Oh, we sure will all right~"

"I'll do my best, Mokato-senpai~"

"He's so adorable~"

Flurries of comments from the females murmur out almost inaudibly.

Tsuyu felt the willies creep up from her stomach. She could practically see the imaginary daises and roses hovering above the students blushing redder than a baboons' behind, not to mention the steam escaping their ears like smokestacks. It baffled her how easily they could fawn over a cute guy...which Mokato is very attractive, but she wouldn't swoon like a drunken swan.

Her attention is suddenly drawn when she feels eyes on her, a panic suddenly arises within Tsuyu, and her fears of being killed because she was a human vanished from her mind.

"Tsuyu!" The pink-haired vampire grinned rather brightly, hurrying along the aisle of the desk in which said girl sat. "You're in the same homeroom as I'm in? I'm so happy!"

He said it with so much enthusiasm, Tsuyu could already feel the glares of hormonally triggered and the green-eyed mounts of jealousy, enraged, and judgment targeted the plain girl.

Oh, how she hated being the center of hate and jealousy.

Why is Mokato so excited about being in a class with her? He had so many options of pretty girls, who are swooning at his feet, and yet he came toward her?

"Y-yeah...." Tsuyu barely spared the boy a glance, let alone give him a full-on face-to-face interaction.

She's been here no longer than an hour and a half, and she can sense this year is gonna be a very rough start. Mokato, only being for five seconds, has clearly gained many, many, many admirers. Yandere-like admirers. Tsuyu didn't like the sound of having a target on her back because of jealousy.

"Is something the matter, Tsuyu-san?"

"N-not at all, Mokato...I'm okay...you don't need to worry about me."

"Oh...okay..." The bubblegum-colored-haired male sits behind her, as it seemed to be the only available seat open.

Oh, great. She made him upset! _D 'oh!_

**☜(ﾟヮﾟ☜)...(☞ﾟヮﾟ)☞**

_"Tsuyu!"_

It had been when said girl exited her fifth period, Mokato appeared out of thin air and nearly tackled her to the ground, excitedly telling her about his day and then asking hers and if her classes were as fun as his. He locked his elbow around hers and kept her close, walking to their next class.

"M-Mokato...."

Had he not realized the other students giving them their undivided attention with glares of envy and uncomfortableness?

"And then we got put into groups---"

He wasn't listening.

"Mokato, can I--"

"And then we--"

"Mokato, please---! _Ungh_ _!_ " A hand shot out, callously snatching Tsuyu's collar and thrusting the girl into one of the columns near the staircase.

"Tsuyu-san!" Mokato becomes fully aware that his new friend is out of his grasp and now being pinned by another student whom he recognized as Suzie Komiya from their homeroom.

It's silent in the halls, the other students are staring and whispering under their breaths.

"Say, Mokato-kun..." Suzie lowly began, her eyes burning like hot coals. "How come you're hangin' out with this plain Jane, huh? A hot guy like yourself shouldn't be around trash like this!"

Tsuyu gasps out, clawing at Suzie's fingers, which squeeze around her neck like a clamp. In a way, caught up in the abnormally strong girl's chokehold, Tsuyu felt like a gapping fish, her legs unable to kick the girl away.

"Release Tsuyu-san right now, Suzie!" Mokato demanded, mustering up a hardened glare.

"Tch! You know where to find me if ya get bored." Suzie clicked her tongue, easily releasing the short-haired girl from her hold, who collapsed to the floor like a bag of bricks. 

"Tsuyu!" Mokato lurched forward, kneeling down to help his friend up from the floor. "Are you okay?"

"...y-yeah..." That...was that the strength of a monster...? Tsuyu felt her inside turn into quaking Jell-O.

"We should go someplace private, " Mokato glanced around, liking entirely liking the lingering stares of fellow students.

"S-sure..."

.

.

.

On the school's rooftop, Mokato and Tsuyu lean on the railings.

The pink-haired vampire keeps a worried eye on his friend. "Are you sure you're okay? You're kind of pale."

Tsuyu lets out a dry laugh. "You think? I was just assaulted by some chick who probably takes steroids'! Of course, I'm not okay!" She leans away from the railing and turns halfway around.

If Suzie really was a monster, like Mokato, then what about the other students? Did they have that insane strength too? Would they be able to lift her so effortlessly and then toss her as if she were made of feathers?

Mokato frowned at Tsuyu's reaction, genuinely confused.

"But you're okay, right? Your monster form should've healed you...Oh, we're not supposed to reveal our true selves, huh?" He caught himself, straightening up with thin lips.

"That's...right..." Tsuyu looked back at Mokato. "You told me what you were..."

"Yeah...but that was before I knew the rules!" Mokato laughed in a sweat, fluffing his silky bubblegum hair.

"I still am finding it difficult to believe you're a vampire," Tsuyu says, stuffing her hands into her blazer's pockets and shuffling the tip of her left shoe on the roof's gravel. "You don't look scary at all."

Mokato chuckles, a small smile forming on his perfect lips. "It's kind of a long story, actually...." A small jingling could be heard as he opened his shirt collar. "See this rosary?"

Tsuyu looks at the teen, immediately compelled by the silver crucifix with a red jewel in the center, a slim inky slit parting through it. It was connected to a short chain, held by a choker. Blinking, Tsuyu felt herself confused. How had she not seen it before?

"If I were to take this off, " Mokato finger the silver cross in between his index finger and thumb. "I'd return to my true form: a powerful and terrifying vampire."

"Say, " Tsuyu begins, eyeing the silver piece, almost wanting to touch the metal. "How..." Oh, geez...how was she even supposed to ask this? Go for it! "How long has your true self been...uh, s-sealed?"

"Ah..." Mokato's face screwed up and he rubbed the back of his neck as if trying to remember. "It's been so long since I've been a true vampire...a couple of years? Probably since I was a kid?"

"That long, huh?" Tsuyu averts her gaze to the sky. "Is...do you have full control over your mind or is it like two voices?"

"How do you mean?"

"Oh, how do I put this?" Tsuyu places a hand on her chin and wraps the other over her stomach. "Think of it like two souls, one body? Is it that sort of thing?"

"I haven't thought of it that way before..." Mokato's face twists into deep thought. "I suppose...I can't say for sure."

"And you said, "if"? Why can't you take your rosary off yourself?"

"I'm not sure. I've just never been able to on my own."

"Well...that's kind of unfortunate, huh?" Tsuyu hummed before softly chuckling. 

The two landed themselves into a comfortable silence before hearing the next class bell ring through the school. 

"I guess we should get back, " Mokato hums, kind of disappointed his time his new friend had been cut short. "Don't wanna be late to class."

"Definitely."


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tsuyu feels like she doesn't belong, but who can blame her? Her classmates are actual monsters!

By the end of the day, Tsuyu found herself actually _liking_ this estranged academy, despite its quirks and...monster students...it's pretty amazing. Her teachers were nice and very attentive, full of charm and charisma.

Ah, today has been a great day!

Despite that little quarrel in the hall this morning with that Suzie chick and the numerous glares she received as she passed through the corridors, that day had gone by as she had hoped. Frankly, this school seemed way better than the school she went to back home. The atmosphere is more hype, fun, even. And though she wasn't easy to adjust to change, she'd have to try, because it's nice here!

_Just kidding._

_That's exactly what you were expecting Tsuyu to say, wasn't it?_

It has been such a horrible day. Is this what you expected a _human_...to say whilst fearing for her life in the middle of a warzone? After that little incident with Suzie this morning, she had been receiving--not just glares--but threatening notes handed to her during all of her classes! 

It mortified Tsuyu knowing there _literal_ yandere's in her classes. And as supernatural beings, they actually had the strength and power to kill her if she did or said something they didn't appreciate. All because she is acquainted with Mokato. 

And her locker cubby...oh, it was _terrible!_

Tons of tiny folded papers fell out of Tsuyu's small locker the second opened it. Even some tacks and nails. Most of the paper was tinged with cruel writings, one-worded, or bunched sentences:

_You are such a whore! Clinging to my_ _Mokato_ _-senpai like that! Go die, Bitch!_

_Mokato_ _-kun is mine, back off you slut._

_Leave_ _Mokato_ _-Senpai alone or else, ugly bitch!_

_Wow_. A lot of girls had a lot of ugly and mean words to write and slip into their locker. Crinkling her nose in disgust at all of the hate she seemingly received, Tsuyu crouched down, scooped up the papers, and wadded all of them into a ball.

This school was nothing new when it came to bullying. They had the same cruel tactics some girls used on her at her other school. 

Despite having a decent teenaged life, Tsuyu was no stranger when it came to people hating on her for no reason. It had happened early in grade school and kept up throughout middle and junior high. Some people just don't know what to do with their time aside from making people want to hang themselves, that is.

But the nails were new.

Sighing out, Tsuyu changed her shoes, placing her slippers inside the locker, and shut it, locking with the padlock. She knew if she didn't have a lock on it, her new admirers would gladly take whatever inside and toss them into wherever probably a garbage can or an inferno.

She didn't let it get to her then, and she most definitely wouldn't let it get to her now.

Cruel people like to spread their cruelness, and if you let the cruel people know you're hurting, they'll be cruel tenfold.

Och. They think she'll fall for that! As if! Gramma Aono taught her to be a strong, fierce woman and let no one stand between her and her content of life! Or back down from a fight even if you're sure you can't win.

Taking her school bag, Tsuyu slinked it over her shoulder and slid her ugly loafers onto her feet like an expert.

The second she made contact with the air outside the school, three figures appeared off from the right of Tsuyu. Hearing their footsteps, the short-haired girl glanced their way as they continued to approach.

All were female students, of course. They were some of the girls who had "passed off" the threatening notes to her during her classes. They had tight, bittersweet smiles, and this glow in their eyes. A glow Tsuyu knew all too well. 

"Aono-san, " The middle girl gleamed darkly, half-smiling. "May we talk?"

Dread filled Tsuyu's chest, not at all liking the way the student said that.

∆∆∆

_"_ _UNGH_ _!"_

Pain burst through Tsuyu's backside, and the back of her head. Black spots clouded her vision and she could feel the graze of an aggressive headache. Against the ruin, Tsuyu slides down the large slab, gripping the back of her head, hissing out in pain.

"Looks like you didn't get the memo, " The slithery voice of the middle girl growls. "Mokato-senpai is _our_ s! We've been watching you two all day! I don't know how you do it; how you get our Senpai to cling on you."

 _She...she's strong..._ Tsuyu winced.

"Maybe she's a succubus?" The second girl behind the middle one speaks up, her voice just as laced with venom as her friend. "I mean, how else is Mokato enduring your insufferable plainness?"

"I don't know, " Tsuyu grunts out, narrowing her eyes at the blonde. "Maybe he thinks I'm nicer than most girls around?"

"Och! I don't see what he sees! You're so ugly! You're nothing special, so why is he hanging around you?"

"Ask him yourself... _Genius_." Tsuyu rolled her eyes, her sarcasm dripping from her teeth.

"What's wrong, scared?" A mock is sneered her way.

"Of course she is! That Komiya girl scuffed her in the hallway earlier!"

"Is that right? Then maybe we should scuff her too!"

Tsuyu couldn't defend herself when the girl swung her leg, swiftly clipping her in the torso. The short-haired girl lets out a breathless grunt, her body falling to the ground, immediately and instinctively curling into a fetal position as the pain throbs through her being, gasping and coughing out.

"Let this be a reminder, stupid bitch: it doesn't matter where you came from, you're not welcome here." The girl sneers, glaring down at her victim for a moment and then waving her friends to retreat.

As she lay on the dirt ground, she sees the girls quickly scatter away, laughing or something. The tears had begun to leak from her eyes, the burning sensation was too horrible for words.  
  
After what felt like an eternity, the pain within her flesh finally faded. With hollowed breaths, Tsuyu peels herself from the ground, pressing her left palm to her sternum as if to make sure that girl didn't break it. 

The teenager releases a shaky breath, lifting herself. Her knees so wobbly, she almost lost balance again. Her free hand is placed on the ruins beside her to keep herself steady as a wave of wooziness washed over her.

"Ug....nhhh..." Tsuyu had to take a couple of seconds to recompose herself.

Everything about this place...she thought it might have been better...but---

 _"It's worse."_ The girl coughed out, tears pooling in her eyes, releasing a few that dripping to the ground.

She didn't need a moment to herself to decide on what to do next. Not at all. She knew it and she knew Mokato would probably be heartbroken, but she didn't want to be attacked every time she was seen with him. It wasn't worth her life, unfortunately. This isn't how she wanted to live for the remainder of the next four years. She didn't want to fear being killed by some jealous monster girl or some monster guy. Or someone having it out for her because she's in their way or something.

She knew what she had to do.

Grimly, the short-haired human limped her way toward the girls' dormitory.

_She had to leave._

.

.

.

_The next morning_

Hopefully, she could make it to the bus stop before Mokato caught on---she wasn't too great with goodbyes. There she was, backpack on her shoulders, her duffle bag, and her school bag in her hands.

She knew she said she'd be strong, as her grandmother told her. But...but....she was weak! She may have been hit once or twice, but she was very much breakable! One more hit, these monster kids would have killed her! She truly wanted to be strong, wanted to be by Mokato's side though she hadn't known him very long.

He seemed so sure about everything...and she...and she knew nothing about this place. She was feeble compared to those girls who assaulted her. They were like, dare she say it - gods. And she a fragile flower in the winds. 

She should just save everyone the trouble and disappear before trouble arose.

Maybe she could leave without having to say goodbye?

Clutching her bags, Tsuyu hurried toward the school gates, not liking the way her heart became heavy with guilt.

"There you are, Tsuyu!" 

Speak of the devil...Tsuyu froze hearing Mokato's voice.

Great. Just great. How was she supposed to explain herself now? She was too afraid to speak, her tongue feels like jelly.

"I was looking for you! I was wondering if you would like to---what's wrong?" The pink-haired male catches onto Tsuyu's grim expression and her packed bags. "Are you planning on taking a hike or something? Why the heavy baggage?" He held a jester in his tone, a light one at that.

"Mokato..." Tsuyu's voice nearly crumbled under the weight of her guilt. "I...I don't belong here."

"Don't be absurd!" Mokato spurts, a half-grin on his lovely face as he approached the girl. "Of course you do! Monsters are safe here---"

"But I'm not safe!" Tsuyu burst, tears pooling in her eyes. "I can't go on another minute here! Why can't you see that?!"

The pink-haired vampire falls silent, startled by Tsuyu's outburst. "What...what are you saying, then?"

"I'm going to a human school, Mokato," Tsuyu tightens her jaw. "I can't- I can't do this!"

"You can't go!" Mokato seemed to only have heard her previous statement, lunging at her, and grabbing at her school bag.

"What're you doing? Let go, Mokato!" Tsuyu attempts to tug her bag back, only to have a mean game of tug-of-war.

"No! No, you can't go to a human school!" Mokato exclaims almost hysterically. "Please!"

"Let go, Mokato, now!" Tsuyu grunts before Mokato stills, gripping her bag with an iron hold.

"Humans are awful! Do you hear me?! Nothing good will come out of attending a human school!" The vampire bursts, hysterically while making direct eye contact with Tsuyu.

The tone in his voice broke something in Tsuyu, somehow. Disobeintly, her body involuntarily softened at his words.

"What...?"

"I went to a few human schools when I was a kid..." Mokato confessed almost shamefully. "I was an outsider to them...the way I was treated! Different and unwanted...they were cruel to me! Humans are cruel, _heartless_ beings! That's why you can't go! They'll do to you what they've done to me!" 

At this point, Mokato practically began to beg his friend. He didn't want her to experience the abuse he's gone through. His chest tightens with the tension surrounding them, it being near suffocating.

"...I..." Tsuyu swallowed, suddenly finding it hard to cough up the truth. "And if...I...and if I were one of those humans you hate so much...would you think different?"

"What?" Bewilderment washed over the pink-haired lad, his brows furrowing with confusion, and then into horrified realization.

"I'm a human, and by some mistake that I'm here!"

"No..." Mokato let the bag go free, stepping back. "The barrier wouldn't let a human get inside! You're bluffing, aren't you...Tsuyu?"

Tsuyu nearly crumbles under her new friend's betrayed expression. "I'm not!"

"You're...human...?" 

It was like being under the weight of an elephant, the way he looked at her. The betrayal, the hurt, the disbelief.

"What of it?! It's not like I need a monster for a friend anyway!" Tsuyu, allowing her anger to control her speech, yells.

Both teens flinch at the loudness of the outburst, one being most hurt by the words than the other. Silence greets both. Greedily swallowing them.

Had she really just said that now? How could she?

_How could she?_

Tsuyu thins her lips shut, screwing her face up with guilt, shoulders squared when she bolts from campus.

"Hey---Wait! _Tsuyu!_ "


End file.
